Souless Seven
by wormfoot
Summary: I hate to give away the entire story. It is strictly CANNON. Romance, action, etc. Hogwarts opens for the final year, but will it stand amiss a war? ReviewReviewReview please. Getting good reviews! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! We hope we get a lot of comments. The more comments we get the more we will write. Thank you so much for reading. Our Fanfic is strictly CANNON. So, enjoy. -Annie & Lauren

Harry stood on the porch of Number 4 Private Drive. Lying at his feet was his trunk with which held all of his belongings. Being the last time he would ever step foot on the Dursley's property he expected them to be celebrating. So it was very peculiar to see Dudley watching TV, Uncle Vernon reading the paper, and Aunt Petunia baking. All were very ordinary, usual activities.

As he started to turn away, never to look back again Aunt Petunia called after him. His first though was 'Did I take something that does not belong to me?'

"Harry," she spoke as if she were calling dog. Her face looked awkward as if she did not know what to say. Her eyebrows rose up and down. Her face looked bewildered as if she were still thinking of what to say. Then she rose her hand and approvingly patted Harry three times on the shoulder. She then wiped her hand on her apron and backed into the house.

"Duddy, breakfast is ready." Harry was astonished. Was this her way of saying goodbye?

The door closed and Harry could hear Dudley complaining about his eggs being overcooked. He sighed and walked out to the curb, held out his wand, and waited for the Knight Bus to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy to be off of the Knight Bus, Harry settled himself on the Hogwarts Express. For the first time in seven years he was early and had time to think. His gaze was fixed on the sliding door where his two best friends would enter. Harry hadn't seen Hermione since they had visited Godrick's Hallow. And the last time he had seen Ron was when he went to Bill and Fluer's wedding. Secretly he wished a young red-haired girl would walk through. She would sit down next him and kiss him softly on the cheek.

The door creaked open, but none of the three anticipated figures walked in. Instead, a dazed fair-haired girl walked in. It was Luna.

"Hello Harry." Luna sat down next to him.

"Hello Luna." Harry mumbled, with his eyes still fixed on the door.

"What did you do on your vacation?" Luna tried to make conversation.

Harry's eyes were so intensely fixated on the door he didn't even bother to listen to Luna.

"I stayed home. That is unusual for my family. We are usually traveling." Harry was still focused on the door, "The Quibbler has been doing very well. All the rumors about dark wizardry has it flying off the stands."

This caught Harry's attention, "They aren't rumors, Luna."

"Oh, I know Harry." She smiled. "My father said it is amazing that Hogwarts opened."

"It is amazing." Harry replied bluntly.

"Who is ever going to replace Dumbledore?" Luna spoke to herself. "Maybe one of those Siamese Triplets on the front cover of the Quibbler last month."

Harry chuckled at her comment. She laughed with him. His eyes finally left the compartment door.

"So, over the break, what did you do?" Luna asked longingly.

"Well…" Just then a red-haired boy fell into the compartment.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!"

Just then Hermione walked in.

"Ronald. Honestly. Get up." She glared at him. Then her crude gesture completely changed as she looked up. "Harry! We have missed you so much. We haven't seen you"

She ran over and hugged him as Ron gathered himself up off the ground.

"I am so sorry I didn't make it to the wedding like I promised." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. "I got very sick and was bedridden for a week."

"He knows Hermione! You have told him five times by now."

"I have not Ron! I haven't talked to him in over a month!"

"Yes you have. You have apologized over and over again in every letter since then!"

"I wanted to use my manners and tell him person." Hermione snuffed. She turned her attention back to Harry. "I am so glad to see you- We are so glad to see you."

"I am glad to see you as well." Harry smiled.

Luna, feeling ignored, turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hello."

"Oh. Hello Luna." Hermione said as she scooted her out of the way and sat down next to Harry.

Ron sat down across from the three and Luna eventually switched sides to accommodate the crowded row. The trio chatted amongst themselves. Luna had almost fallen asleep until Hermione's voice shrilled.

"What do you mean you think you left our luggage on the platform!?" Hermione screamed.

"It wasn't my fault. Things were distracting me!"

"Ronald! Go and get our stuff-No. Wait, I'll go get it."

"No! I can do it!" Ron spat.

"You have done enough." Both of them stormed out of the compartment angrily.

Luna smiled. "So..."

"Like I started to say," Harry continued. "I really didn't do anything over the vacation either."

Luna smiled. "Are you curious to see who replaces Dumbledore?"

The words were bitter to Harry. "Ugh, no."

"Oh. Me either." Luna blushed.

Harry realized that he had been very rude to Luna.

"Er, Luna, do you want to sit with me when we get to Hogwarts? You know, at the Gryffindor table?"

Luna smiled and nodded.

Just then a red-haired girl entered. It was Ginny.

"Hello Luna. Hello Harry." She said.

Harry could only stare. "Hello." Luna spoke for the both of them.

Ginny stared back at Harry, neither of them speaking. Oddly enough to Harry, the fire that once desired the ginger girl had bunt out. His nighttime fantasies of her wearing bright red lip stick and holding a whip were insignificant. He found the power to speak.

"Hello Ginny. How was your break?"

"Very good. You looked good at Bill's wedding." She said.

Bill's wedding was toward the beginning of the break and Harry desperately needed a haircut since then.

"Thanks." Harry stated awkwardly. "You look well."

"I am." Ginny faked a smile. "Well, I better be off. I am sitting one compartment over with Neville."

As she walked away Hermione and Ron finally arrived.

"Was Ginny just in here?" Hermione asked. "that must have been terribly awkward. Not to mention painful."

"Um. No. It was fine." Harry said.

"Don't deny it Harry. You must miss here. You must have longed for her all vacation."

"Well, I thought I missed her. I did…but, now I think I am ready to move on-"

"You are more upset than what I thought." Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, do something."

"Like what??"

"Say something!"

"…like what?"

"Honestly!" Hermione crossed her arms unhappily.

Luna giggled and Harry smiled at her. The train finally started moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well, the first chapter was very short. I wanted it that way. I am going to try to do couple more chapters before I go to bed tonight.

Chapter 3

Harry walked through Hogwarts' grand doors astonished. Standing at the front was Professor McGonagall. 'Who would be better to replace Dumbledore?' Harry thought happily.

Harry looked around. There were less than 100 students walking amongst him. The Great Hall was practically empty. The usual four tables had been reduced to one. Harry searched the expressions on Hermione and Ron's faces. Both were confused.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." McGonagall spoke. "I am amazed that this many even showed up."

"What do you mean? There are so few of us." Hermione's upset expression spoke better than any words.

"With a war going on I knew many would not come back to Hogwarts."

"What does this mean?" Harry asked as he took a seat across from Hermione and Ron. "Will Hogwarts remain open with so few people?"

"Please, I will explain all in good time. First, we eat. You all look hungry." She waved her hand and a feast appeared.

Although the food tasted good and looked fabulous, it did not seem to compare to when Dumbledore would start the feasts. The room seemed larger now that its only occupant was one table.

"What do you think will happen?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"I don't know." Harry looked very nervous.

Luna turned to him, "It will be okay." She smiled.

Harry turned to her. She had kind, warm eyes. He nodded.

After feasting McGonagall started to begin the regular speech that Dumbledore would usually make. "No entering the Forbidden Forest, etc"

Harry ands the others looked confused.

"Wait." Hermione started, "Hogwarts will remain open?"

"Why, yes." McGonagall said very matter-of-factly. "Take a look at your classmates for the next year."

Harry took a quick look down the table. The faces were all familiar. All were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. No Slytherins remained.

McGonagall began again, "We are amongst a war. Hogwarts must remain open. We must remain teaching you for as long as possible."

"We?" asked Neville. "McGonagall, you are the only teacher left."

"I am here." A deep familiar, voice was heard. Harry looked back.

There, leaning against the wall, was Remus Lupin. Harry's heart jumped. McGonagall smiled and nodded her head as he walked to the front of the room.

His voice was not cheery. He looked very upset. "We are amongst a war. You all need to learn to defend yourselves. Unfortunately, we don't possess half as many students as we usually would." Lupin paused thinking about his next choice of wars. "The House rules are still intact. I hope you will apply yourself to your studies."

"Is Hogwarts safe anymore?" Said a young girl, probably 2nd year.

"If we are all very careful and we stick together, yes." Lupin looked at Harry, "The school grounds are forbidden. Do not leave the school. Not even for a morning stroll." He was still looking directly at Harry.

Ginny, sitting beside Harry, put her hand over his. Harry spazzed and ended up bumping into Luna.

"Sorry, Luna."

"That's alright. I am stronger than I look." She smiled. Ginny took her hand off of Harry's.

Harry's eyes went to his now empty hand. 'Was he being stupid? Should he just left Ginny back into his life?' Just then Luna took his hand.

She smiled at him, "Your hands are cold."

Harry grinned as she let go. Lupin had been talking continuously about the importance of not leaving the grounds.

"Alright. Considering that we have no first years, we will show you to your common room. Oh, that reminds me. You will all have the same common room. We must all stay close."

They all stumbled up and followed Lupin and McGonagall. Harry chatted with Ron.

"It's odd. No one has been treating me awkwardly." Harry shifted in his shoes.

"Why would they?" Piped up Neville.

"Well, I give dark wizards reasons to come here- I give Voldemort reasons to come here." He looked down.

"No one is going to say anything, Harry. Look around. Few people here we don't know." Hermione pointed out. She put her arm around him. "We are all friends."

"I can't believe we are going to be taught with only two teachers." Hermione then said very disgruntled.

"Don't worry, Lupin knows what he is doing." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. They finally reached their destination. They were told the password 'Boggart' and told where to find their rooms.

Harry practically ran up the stairs. He was finally home. He didn't care that everything was different, he was still happy.

He swung open the door. He saw Hedwig's cage and his trunk. Once he had unlatched the lock on the cage and let Hedwig spread her wings he then flopped down onto his bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Neville came racing in jumping onto the bed closest to the door. Dean then sat himself down on the last unoccupied bed. Ron looked into the room.

"I am in the room across the hall." He said.

"That's good. We are still close." Harry said with his eyes still shut.

"Let's go check out the common room" Neville said moments later.

Harry flopped off the bed. "Okay."

The four of them walked down. It looked similar to the past common room. Some of the furniture was different, but it still felt like home to Harry.

Just then Luna and Ginny walked in.

"We got different rooms." Ginny seemed very upset.

"It's alright. I really don't mind." Luna said.

"we didn't get the same rooms either, Gin. So stop complaining." Ron smirked.

"Ron, you are such a jerk." She stormed away.

'I really meant what I said," Luna started, "I actually prefer my space from the people I like the most."

"I think we all feel like that sometimes." Harry smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you so much to all the people who are giving me positive feed back. It makes me want to write more and more. Well, I hope you liked chapter 3.

Chapter 4

It was the first day of classes. The past few days of settling in had been fun. He, Ron, and Luna had eating contests. Hermione studied, as usual. Dean and Neville sometimes competed with them, but usually quit because they couldn't keep up. Ginny sat beside Luna, but didn't dare compete. Lavender sometimes sat beside Hermione and studied and occasionally chatted with Ginny.

"I like that necklace." Ginny complimented Lavender.

"Thanks." Lavender blushed. Then Ginny blushed. Harry looked at both of them. They were to busy starring at each other to notice Harry.

Harry almost walked into a wall.

"Watch out." Luna giggled.

Harry laughed.

"Come on! We are going to be late." Hermione snapped.

Luna giggled again. Hermione hooked her by the arm. "Come on Harry." Luna managed to grab Harry's spare hand. She jerked him so hard he almost spilled his books onto the floor.

They all ran to their first class arriving with ten minutes to spare.

"I like to be punctual." Hermione smiled.

The others shrugged. They were the first ones there. They found seat together. Out by the doorway Lavender and Ginny were heard saying their goodbyes.

"I have McGonagall's class first." Ginny smiled unhappily.

"That's alright. I'll see you right after class….right?" Lavender smiled.

"Yah." Ginny lit up. They hugged and she walked away.

Lavender took a seat next to Ron without even realizing it.

"Hi." Ron nervously said.

"Oh. Ron. Er. Hi." Lavender's eyebrows rose.

"How was your vacation?" he asked politely. Hermione listened in.

"Good. And yours?" she smiled.

"It was alright." He blushed.

She started to laugh, "You are blushing."

He turned an even darker shade of red, "I always do that."

"Listen, don't worry. There are no hard feelings about last year….right?"

"Yah…" he said happily.

Hermione then tapped Ron on the shoulder. "You should get out your book.

"Hermione, we have another 5 minutes."

"Ron-with that attitude-Er! You are just ridiculous!" She huffed.

"I am sorry. Bloody Hell. Women!" He pulled out his book.

Lavender giggled. Luna covered her ears.

"You are so sexist!" Hermione yelled.

Harry then joined Luna by covering his ears.

"I am no!" Ron yelled back.

"You probably don't even know what that means!" Hermione's ears burned red.

"I…do to." Ron tried to defend himself.

"Both of you, stop it!" Harry slammed his hands down onto his desk.

"He started it!" Hermione pointed at Ron's face.

Ron swatted her hand away from him.

"I started it? You-" Ron started, but was interrupted.

"That's enough with you two." Harry said exasperated.

Luna giggled and accidentally knocked off Harry's quill.

"Oh! Sorry." She scrambled to get it.

"That's okay." Harry said.

She handed him the quill. It was stained with black ink. Luna looked at her hands. They were pure black.

She started the laugh. Harry took her hands and wiped them off on his robe. It only smeared the ink on him.

They both laughed. "We should go to the bathroom."

"No!" Hermione snapped, "Professor Lupin will be here any minute."

"We will hurry. " Luna said getting up.

They walked toward the nearest bathroom. It was a boy's facility, but Luna didn't care.

She put her hands under the water. And then sharply pulled away.

"AAAA!!" She screamed.

"What!?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It was…..cold." she forced a smile.

"Here. You can share mine." She walked over and put her hands under the warm water. Her hands overlapped Harry's.

Harry looked down at her. She was very short. He had never realized how short she was. Or how blonde she was. Her hair was very pretty. Something was different about her this year. She looked older. Her eyes were even bigger. Luna looked up and Harry quickly realized he was starring at her and bolted his head the other direction pretending at if he were still looking at the water. She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

It was not like the kiss Hermione would give him. She was more forceful. Luna was soft. If he would have had his eyes closed he would have thought a butterfly had landed on him for a split second.

Harry blushed. Luna wiped her hands on her robe. Harry did the same. He liked the way she was not like the other girls. Hermione, Cho, or Ginny, all girls he knew very well, would have found a towel to wipe their wet, inky mess onto. Luna was very low maintenance.

"Let's get back to class." Luna said. "we are going to be late." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well, I have thought about it over and over. I like the way I am writing Luna. Everyone matures and I think Luna wouldn't be as strange as she used to be. I am still going to try to give her some more Luna-ish comments. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5-

Luna and Harry walked awkwardly back to class.

Trying to make conversation, as always, Luna complimented Harry on his shoes. Harry replied with a quick 'thanks' and then he accidentally said 'you too' not noticing that Luna wasn't wearing any shoes.

Luna blushed and they walked the rest of the way silent. When they entered the room there was still no teacher.

They took their seats, "Still no teacher?" Harry turned to Ron.

"No. Class should have started 10 minutes ago." Hermione answered for him.

"Do you think something happened?" Ron asked, "Should we go find McGonagall?"

Just then a very disheveled Lupin walked in. His Robes were not buttoned. His tie was askew. His face had red-ish smears.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Er…yes." He panted.

Just then a woman walked in. She had blue hair and was half Lupin's age.

"Tonks!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

Tonks also appeared scruffy. Her longer hair was extremely messy and she had red smears around her mouth. Harry finally came to the conclusion that is was lipstick.

"Awe, Tonks. How lovely for you to join the class. I haven't seen you in weeks." Lupin said casually.

"Proffesor" Tanks said seductively.

Lupin gave her a look and she giggled a little.

"I am sorry I am late. I was practicing for our lesson." Lupin lied very obviously, "Let me introduce a close friend-"

"Very close by the look of her unbuttoned robes" Lavender whispered to Ron.

"This is Nymphodora Tonks."

Tonks smiled.

"She will help me teach the class. Alright then. Now that we all know each other, let's get to work." He went to his desk. Tonks followed and sat on the corner of it. "If you could please turn to page nine of the standard textbook we shall begin our first lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Tonks whispered something to Lupin. Then he whispered back. They seemed to be disagreeing about something. Then Tonks got very close to him and whispered something that made Lupin smile widely.

"Never mind." Lupin started, "Put away your books. Tonks has brought it to my attention that the best way to learn to defend yourself is to try, not read about it in a book."

"Everyone get up." Tonks said. "And stand on this side of the room."

Not knowing what was going on, everyone did as they were told. Lupin flicked his wand and the desks shifted to the side of the room and stacked up leaving the class plenty of room.

"Everyone form one line behind Miss Granger."

Hermione felt awkward being in front without a book to hide herself behind.

"Step forward Miss Granger. Wand out." Lupin took his stance. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded slightly. "One, two three…Expelliarmus!"

Hermione went flying through the air falling back onto the line of people.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Hermione picked herself up.

"You will not have time to think of a spell. You must know how to defend your self. Try to make the first move, do not give your enemy the upper hand and let them strike first. Use a spell that you think will help you get away from a dark wizard. Nothing too complex at this point, something simple."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Anyone have a good one?" Lupin asked.

"I do." Tonks piped up.

"Alright then. Let's give then a little demonstration." Lupin looked a little nervous. "Ready? One..two..-"

"Impedimenta," Tonks roared. The blast hit Lupin, he did not fly back or cry out in pain. Tonks turned to face the class. "The curse Impedimenta is the perfect curse to help you get away. It causes the person or object, Lupin in this case, to slow down to the point where it doesn't even seem like he is moving."

They class looked at Lupin who seemed to be moving his mouth as if he were about to say 'three'.

"It will ware off eventually." Tonks said nervously. "Does, anyone have a charm they would like to try?"

"I really think we should read the book." Hermione said, obviously still embarrassed from before.

"The book will tell you how to say it, how to hold your wand, how to cure it, but you must practice it to truly master it." Tonks smiled, "That is why we are here. You can not go about Hogwarts cursing people to move at a snail's pace."

Lupin started to turn pink. Tonks looked very unsure about herself. "See? It can be dangerous…" She went over to him, "Well, this has been a interesting class period. Why don't you all go back to the common rooms and shift throguht your books for a godd defense spell. Come back tomorrow ready to try to defend yourself against me."

Just then Remus's ears started pouring out steam, "Um. Better yet, why don't you come ready to defend yourself against Lupin's charms? Hmm…that sounds better."

Tonks grabbed a rag and started to plug Lupin's ears.

The class laughed "Class dismissed." Tonks muttered.

Harry and Ron walked out together.

"That was hilarious." Harry said.

"I don't think she is fit to be a teacher." Hermione said.

The trio laughed. "At least we get some free time."

Walking by was Luna holding her books very awkwardly. Ron saw her fumbling with them.

"Hey, Luna. Need a hand?" Ron asked.

"No thank you." She smiled.

Harry felt something weird inside him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Here, I'll help you." Harry walked over and took her books.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

Ron, not thinking anything of it, walked to Hermione. She shifted her books to act as if they were to heavy for her to carry.

Ron looked at her, "Er…do you want me to carry your books?" he asked.

"Well…" she started. "No, that's alright."

Ron looked relieved. "Okay."

Luna walked beside Harry who was now holding all of his books and her books.

"Let's go up to my room." She said. Harry looked a little surprised, "So, we can put all the books down."

"Okay, good idea."

"I can also show you my collection of Quibblers."

"Okay…" Harry smiled uncomfortably.

"Good." Luna said and walked faster. Harry struggled to keep up.

Just then Lavender and Ginny walked by. Ginny looked at Harry, who was walking beside Luna carrying her books. She looked shocked.

"Luna, er, what are you doing? Want to come with me and Lavender to the Library?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe later. Harry and I are going up to my room." She said innocently.

"Oh." Ginny looked shocked. Lavender's mouth dropped. They walked ahead and started whispering.

"I think…you shouldn't tell people that." Harry suggested.

"Why?" Luna was confused.

"They could get the wrong idea." Harry tried to explain. "That's all."

"What idea would they get?"

"Well…that we were...that I…" Harry struggled to find words, "That we were together."

"But…we are together" Luna pointed out.

"Not like together, as in, together…." Harry mumbled, "Like...they could think that I like you."

Luna stopped walking. Harry turned to face her.

"You don't like me?" Luna looked a bit upset.

"Of course I like you…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Then why would you car if people knew?" Luna pointed out.

"When I mean that they think I like you I really mean that they think that…I…wait…er" Harry ran out of words.

"It's alright Harry. I don't mind if they know." Luna smiled. Her eyes were very blue. She was so naive. She didn't understand.

"Let's keep walking." Harry said. And they did.

They reached Luna's room promptly.

"You can just shove the books over there." She pointed to the bed.

He threw them down.

"Okay, we can go now." Luna walked for the door, but Harry caught her by the hand.

"What about your collection…of er…Quibblers?"

"I know you don't think they are interesting." Luna looked down at her bare feet.

"I would like to see them…really…" Harry tried to smile, "I am sorry, about what I said before. I do like you. I don't care what Ginny or Lavender think of us."

Luna smiled. "Okay. The collection is over here."

"Wow, there is a lot."

"I know. It's going to take at least an hour to show you all of them." Luna laughed.

Harry tried to laugh to. He sat down beside her as she opened the first one.

"This one was the first ever printed. I was a baby, but my father put it aside just for me." She handed it to him. "Oh! And this one is my favorite."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Harry and Luna spent hours up in her bedroom looking at all the past Quibblers. Despite Harry's expectations he enjoyed it. There were many articles about him and his family in the older copies.

He zoned out while eating dinner in the Great hall.

"Harry." Ginny caught his attention. "Hi. So, you have been with Luna for a while."

"Yeah, I have been."

Ginny gave him a suggestive look.

"What did you do?" Ginny seemed to be jealous.

"I looked at some things." Harry said nonchalantly, secretly taking pleasure in the fact that she was jealous.

"Er…What did you look at?" Ginny tried to say coolly.

"Stuff." Harry brought his cup of pumpkin juice to his lips.

Ginny sat quietly. She attacked her potatoes with her fork. She dangled her chicken over her Butter Beer pretending it was Harry boiling over a pit of lava.

Luna ambled over.

"Hi Harry." She said pleasantly. "Look." She pointed down to her feet.

On her feet were bright pink loafers that flopped as she walked and the laces dragged.

"Luna, you are wearing shoes!" Harry exclaimed.

Luna looked confused. "What?" She looked down. "Oh, yes. Wearing foot wear earlier today would have interfered with the rituals of the Wiggle Woggles, an ancient magical species."

"That's very considerate of you." He smiled genuinely.

Ginny stabbed her pork chop. Her ears went red. sit over here with me." Ginny pulled her into the empty seat opposite of Harry.

Disregarding Ginny's attempt at conversation, Luna proceeded to inform Harry about the traditions of the Wiggle Woggles.

Just then McGonagall appeared and their conversation came to an abrupt end.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" She said sternly.

Harry followed her to where the Slytherin table used to stand.

"Yes Professor?"

"If you need any empty class rooms to prepare in or any books located in the restricted section feel free to do so."

"Thank you," Harry said as she walked away. Harry walked back to the table suddenly feeling nervous about all that he has to face in the upcoming year.

"What was that all about?" Hermione pried.

Harry waved away the question, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Harry, do you remember the new Quibbler I was telling you about?" Luna asked.

"The issue with the Siamese Triplets?" Harry attempted.

"No." Luna said affronted at the idea. "The one about the Farrio Flies. Once a year the brave Farrio Flies light their bulbs. Each light is unique designed to attract the perfect mate with the matching shade. The Farrio Flies can live forever, but once they light their bulbs they only have a few hours mate and lay their eggs."

Ginny and Lavender laughed loudly behind their hands. They whispered to one another mockingly. Harry gave Ginny a disgusted look.

"Oh…we were talking about something else." Ginny quickly recovered. Harry turned his attention back to Luna.

"I'd imagine that if I were one of the courageous Farrio Flies to light their bulbs, but didn't find a mate…well…that would be tragic." Luna said dreamily with a forlorn look on her face.

Harry shifted in his seat, "That would be sad."

"What's even more troubling is that I have seen the Farrio Flies mate every year. Unfortunately, this year it is forbidden to leave Hogwarts and I will miss it."

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"This Friday," Luna sighed.

Harry put his hand on Luna's to console her, but unintentionally left it there to long. Realizing his hand was still holding Luna's, he jerked it back knocking over Luna's pumpkin Juice. The juice spilled onto Luna's loafers and some splashed Ginny's robe. Ginny shrilled as she stormed away from the table with Lavender trailing behind.

Luna looked down at her soiled Loafer and then back at Harry. "It's alright. I never liked them anyway."

Luna smiled. Harry offered his apologies sincerely. They then both laughed.

"I'll buy you some new ones." A tinge of red covered Harry's cheeks

"No. I don't like foot wear anyway. I only wore them to…well…" she gazed off.

"I'll make it up to you somehow."

Realizing that Hermione and Ron had left sometime during the commotion, Harry and Luna decided to retire to the common room. Luna wanted to check on Ginny, but Harry had other thoughts preoccupying his mind. Luna picked up her Loafers and tied the strings together. She threw them around her neck wearing her creation like a scarf.

On the way there Harry realized he didn't know very much about Luna.

"Er…what's your favourite class?" Harry mentally berated himself about his ridiculous question choice.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Luna replied, "Unfortunately, they don't offer it anymore."

"Luna, you know enough about animals to teach your own class." Harry joked charmingly.

"I know, but I still love hearing about different rituals, theories, and legends."

"Like the Farrio Fly?" Harry asked.

Luna looked at him fondly and smiled. "Yes."

They arrived at the common room. Harry muttered 'boggart' and they both walked in.

"Come sit with me Luna." Harry suggested.

"No thanks. I am very tired." Luna looked at Harry. What seemed to be minutes were finally ended when Luna embraced Harry.

"Goodnight." Luna walked away almost tripping over her own two feet. Trailing behind her was a wake of pumpkin juice which was dripping off her loafers.

With nothing else to do, Harry walked up the stairs to his room. Outside it he could hear Neville and Dean talking. He didn't feel as comfortable with them. Then Harry decided to pay Ron a visit. Conveniently, he was just across the hall.

Harry didn't even think about knocking. He opened the door forcefully without thinking about Ron's privacy. Harry stumbled back at what he saw. He closed his eyes immediately and started apologizing profusely.

On Ron's bed was a very embarrassed Hermione scrambling to button her shirt. Ron wiped his mouth and tried to straighten his hair.

"I-so-sorry-er-sorry!" Harry fumbled for words.

"Er, Harry! Hermione and I were just-"

"Studying!" Hermione finished.

"Er right." Ron looked at Harry. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "So…we have a lot more studying…can you please…leave us?"

Hermione finished buttoning her blouse. She got up angrily and headed toward the door.

"Hermione! Wait…" Ron yelled after her.

Harry, finding no reason to leave now, closed the door behind her. Ron shifted on his bed. He then shoved a hand down his pants and readjusted himself. Harry laughed nervously. Oddly, Harry felt a bit jealous of his two friends.

"When did this start?" Harry asked.

"About twenty minutes ago-" Ron started, but was interrupted.

"No. I meant when did you and Hermione start…doing things…like this." Harry's throat felt dry.

"After the wedding I went to see her. Things just…well...I wanted to tell you…but-"

"I understand. It would have been really awkward." They both laughed at Harry's sarcasm.

Harry noticed Ron's bulge and decided to leave him alone for the night. Once Harry closed the door he felt lonely. He went to his own room and found his roommates in the same state as Ron.

Neville and Dean were both holding some sort of men's magazine.

"Hey, Harry." Dean said coolly. Neville tried to stash his Play Wizard quickly. "Want to read with us?" He said wiping his eyebrows. He threw him a magazine. Harry briefly glanced at it. He then remembered a better magazine to read.

"I have to go." He stammered.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as he shut the door behind him.

Harry found himself walking up the girl's stairway. Downstairs he could hear Hermione wining to Ginny and Lavender about Ron's insensitivity. He came to Luna's door. 'What am I doing?' Without thinking he knocked on the door. Within minutes the fair-haired girl had opened the door.

"Harry!" Luna stepped back and gestured for him to come in. "What are you doing here? And, what have you brought with you?"

Harry had completely forgotten to leave the magazine Dean had given him. He could feel his heart beating.

"Nothing," he tried to hide it, but Luna snatched it.

Her face looked puzzled for a moment. Then she looked happy.

"Why, Harry, what a lovely gift." Luna said. "How about I give you a Quibbler in return?"

There was a long pause. "Sure." Harry could not believe Luna acted as coolly as she did. She walked over to her large stack of Quibblers and rummaged through them. She pulled out the issue that featured the Farrio Fly and handed it to him.

Harry looked at it, "Isn't this your favorite?"

"Yes, but I want you to have it." She smiled.

Throughout the visit Luna would yawn repeatedly. Harry left shortly after the gift exchange. When he entered his own room he was faced with a very angry Dean.

"Where did you put my magazine?"

"Er, I must have lost it." Harry retreated to his bed.

"Lost it!? Where did you go?" Dean steamed. "Is that it?" Dean pointed at the Quibbler in Harry's hand.

Harry ignored him. Neville eventually calmed Dean down and Harry got ready for bed. He dreamed of the mating rituals of the Farrio Fly all night.


End file.
